


Icy Hot (Part 8 in The Prank War Series)

by Black_Pannther



Series: Prank Wars [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with Sammy because he can play dirty. Unfortunaetly, Sam's next prank lands Dean in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Hot (Part 8 in The Prank War Series)

It was a Friday night and Dean was actually home instead of being at the bar hitting on nameless women. Sam was bored and he still owed Dean for that cruel prank he pulled on him about a week ago so he decided to make do on his threats that pay backs are hell.

In his top dresser drawer, he pulled out a bottle of icy hot from their first aid kit that they kept in Dean’s Impala. They kept it around because they all went on hunts often and usually came back banged up and sore muscles as all hell.

Sam took the bottle of icy hot into Dean’s bedroom and opened up his top dresser drawer where Dean kept his lube for jacking off purposes. Such a typical Dean like place to put it. He then took the lube into the bathroom, squeezing out it’s contents into the bathroom sink. Then he screwed off the lid and squeezed the icy hot into the lube bottle. After he was done, he gently placed it back into Dean’s top dresser drawer.

Hours went by when Sam heard a horrible scream come from Dean’s room.

“AHHHH, SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!” Their father came running through the cabin barging into Dean’s room.

Sam remained in his own with an evil grin on his face.

John saw Dean naked, curled into a fetal position with both hands between his legs. “What the….” Was all John could manage.

“ICY HOT!” Yelled Dean. “ICY HOT IN MY FUCKING LUBE.”

John was dumbfounded. His son was a twenty year old man. How in the hell could he help him with this? Straightening up, he knew he had to push aside his own pride and help his eldest son who was wreathing in pain. John stepped forward and jerked his son’s hands away.

Dean tried to cover up his humiliation. “LET ME LOOK AT IT SON.” His father barked. Right there, displayed before him were 2nd degree burns covering Dean dick.

“Put on these.” John instructed tossing Dean a pair of gray sweat pants.

“But dad, it burns.” Dean grunted.

“JUST DO IT! WE’RE TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL.” John bellowed.

With all the commotion, none of them heard Sam laughing his ass off from the other room.

John just walked in without knocking and found Sam in a fit of laughter and looked at him with suspicion. “YOU’RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?” He yelled but Sam was not threatened by his father’s angry tone.

He nodded, “Icy hot. I put icy hot in his lube.”

“DAMN IT SAM. COULD YOU GET ANYMORE STUPID? NOW WE HAVE TO TAKE YOUR BROTHER TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM TO TREAT HIS 2ND DEGREE BURNS. WAS IT WORTH IT? WAS IT WORTH THE FUCKING LAUGHS YOU ARE GETTING AT HIS EXPENSE?” Sam’s face froze in horror. He didn’t want to hurt Dean. He only wanted to teach him a lesson from humiliating him a week ago. Sam felt instantly guilty. 

Without Waiting for a response. “GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR, YOU’RE COMING WITH US.”

After they got out of the emergency room, Dean had been given some good drugs for the pain and an ice pack to hold between his legs to help keep the swelling down and some cream for his 2nd degree burns. He was also given instruction of no jacking off and no sex for a month if he wants to heal properly. He also couldn’t allow himself to get a hard on or the pain would be excruciating.

Sam’s punishment was that he had to get a job to pay for the emergency bill. John even found him an embarrassing job as a newspaper boy. Poor Dean couldn’t relish in Sam’s embarrassment because he was in too much pain.

When Sam was once again alone, he couldn’t help but erupt with laughter despite the pain and discomfort his brother was in. He remembered the doctors whispering and laughing at how Dean ended up in there in the first place. He remembered the amusements that lingered in their eyes as they tried to remain professional as they were giving him instructions on how to care for his wounded dick. He enjoyed the humiliation in Dean’s eyes as he averted them to the floor and who would want their own father to walk in on them jacking off? Okay, he no longer felt guilty. This was funny as hell.

“I HEAR YOU LAUGHING YOU ASSHOLE.” Shouted Dean from the other room.

Sam peered in. “I told you paybacks are hell.” Reminded Sam.

“YEA BUT THIS TIME YOU’VE GONE TOO FUCKING FAR. NOT ONCE HAVE ANY OF MY PRANKS LANDED YOU IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM.”

“True.” Said Sam calmly. “But you’re last prank almost got me my ass kicked by those bikers. Don’t you remember?”

“SPEAKING OF ASS KICKING. WHEN MY DICK GETS BETTER, I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS. YOU JUST WAIT.” And with that, Dean turned on his side facing away from Sam.

He still thought it was funny, Even if his big brother was in pain. It was definitely worth the punishment.


End file.
